Kenkai
by LuckyLadyCat
Summary: Kenkai, no family name just Kenkai. Sometimes called three clans Kenkai. But really just a little boy named Kenkai.


Disclaimer: Anything related to the Naruto universe does not belong to me. But the original characters and their story do.

LLC: Check the bottom notes for translation of the words in Japanese, and other info.

**Onwards to the story….**

Kenkai, no family name just Kenkai. Sometimes called three-clans-Kenkai. But really just a little boy named Kenkai.

A seven years old boy, with deep black eyes that seamed marred with fatigue and age. His cute round face framed by the soft brown locks of hair, glowing with the innocence that only a child could have. His mouth wasn't holding the usual playful grin, nor a sweet smile, or his I'm-up-to-no-good smirk, but set in a strict emotionless line.

His body tensed ready to spring at any second, arms apparently idly by his sides, looking casual and yet very formal at the same time.

The black, or extremely dark grey clothes, were composed of a kimono top, a long trousers tapped down with dark coloured bandages from the keens to the feet, a white slash holding the top closed and white silk ribbons tied around the wrists like bracelets.

Standing outside barefoot, on the cold ground, emotionless.

In front of him a tombstone, surrounded by many others alike, many with flowers like this one. However this was the only with jasmines and blood red chrysanthemums, and he was the only in the graveyard with the sunset drawing in.

Sunrays of gold and orange hues flicking through his eyes, touching the tombstone making it shine in warn light haze. The inscription on the tomb just a family name, Jasutomiito.

A whisper leaves his mouth. Yet he remains emotionless, standing as alert as before.

"Hahaue, okaasan has told your story. I guess I should call her my youbo, shouldn't I?"

The tomb remained silent. Shuffling his feet as he stared at the orange framed stone. Giving a big sigh, he moved his eyes up to the blacking sky, empty of clouds.

"I won't do anything crazy as going out for revenge, or run to his side. Kokkei raised me better than that. Like you know she would. She was after all your captain, the teichou you could trust with your life and your precious persons."

He turns his face to the sea and the sunset, still with an emotionless expression. The sea breezes couldn't reach the elevated sited cemetery, in spite of that a chilly autumn wind blows as if warning about the cold night approaching fast.

"Revenge is pointless, it would not bring anyone back. Neither you nor them. Besides I never knew them, so I feel no obligation towards them or anything alike. Sure, I would have liked to have met them and all. But they are dead. And I never needed to wonder what a family was, because I always had one. A perfect dysfunctional, out of this world family that I wouldn't trade for anything."

Moving his eyes back to the tombstone. Tensing his muscles a bit more, keeping the emotionless face. The sun has almost set, and the sunlight is dieing. Stars have begun to dot the sky and the unfinished moon is rising.

"There have been times when I would have liked to have a fraternal figure. Having my uncles around didn't quite do it. None of them are fathers, being someone aniki doesn't make them parents like. Not even Martyr, that still has to deal with okaasan Kokkei, or Big Jazz that had to raise you from age nine up. But he isn't a otousan either, he doesn't know I exist. I have no reason to wish a otousan so desperately to chase him. Chichiue life and choices are his own, I won't follow his path. Hahaue…"

The sun has already set, stars are twinkling in the dark night sky as the moon gets higher. The night chill makes him shiver slightly, but he doesn't act as if it did. Still staring at the now showered in moonlight, tombstone. Narrowing his eyes as a frown filled with sorrow and anguish haunts the former emotionless face.

"I only would like to know … why?"

Clenching his fists, and tensing his whole body. Standing straight on his bare feet glaring the poor helpless stone. The wind ruffles his hair that's so much like his mothers, making it fall onto his eyes, that are too much alike his fathers. He yells in a strangled voice.

"WHY! Why chichi ? … why?... did you do that? What was the point? Why kill everyone expect him? Why leave him alone? … why did you kill your clan ? What is yours reason chichiue!"

Eyes blazing red, with three point stars spinning burn into the night with furry. His posture rigid, fists clenched, angry scowl scorching his face. Taking a deep breath in and out, he calms down as once again his face becomes emotionless. Resembling his father more and more.

A clear voice sounds from behind him, startling him, putting the boy on edge.

"This is where you been, Kenkai! Okaasan has been looking for you everywhere."

"Okaasan! Please don't sneak up on me like that!"

Wearing a mischievous smirk on her soft cherry lips, the woman jovial looks, long black hair, porcelain white skin, young oval shaped face, were only shattered by her wise and life worn grey eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest, feet apart in a mock serious position. A teasing chuckle leaves her as she sees his ever so slightly annoyed expression.

"You need to pay more attention. What if I had been a bad person, or the bogyman? Tsk tsk tsk…"

Waving one finger in a disapproving way, with her eyes a bit narrowed, yet maintaining the playful face. Black bandages covered her forearms and legs. The rest of her costume was a pair of faded grey jeans that covered the legs bandages, an elbow long green shirt with a logo in the front, and a pair of kickass worn boots. Part of her hair was still in a braid, but several locks had freed themselves and were dancing in the wind.

"Yeah. I know, okaasan."

He turned his attention back to the tombstone in silence. The woman playful air changed to a more serious and old attitude. Keeping a respectful distance, she uncrossed her arms as she moved to leave. Pausing only to speak a few words. Before vanishing into the night shadows as if she was never there or were a shadow herself.

"When you finish, come home. You will catch a cold out here if you stay out long. Good night Jasmine."

The boy did not react at the quick depart of the woman. His face emotionless, his posture alert, and his eyes blazing red. The wind curled around him, playing with his clothes and hair. The little moonlight that enlightens the graveyard made him look darker and older than his true age.

Being a bit too tall for a seven years old, like his mother who was at fourteen as tall as her three years older aniki. And Jasutomiito Andre was a very tall man, one of the reasons he was nicknamed Big Jazz. His younger uncle from his true mother side, now fourteen years old, was catching up to his aniki, and soon Little Jazz wouldn't be fitting nick for Jasutomiito James.

Opening a bit his kimono top in order to take something from the hidden pocket inside. From it he takes out two thin silk purple ribbons with the same appearance as the white ones he uses in his arms. However this two are more ragged and seams to have blood stains throughout them. With great care he ties one purple ribbon on his neck. The other he ties on his left hand over the white one there.

"I want to be like you hahaue. Jasutomiito Jasmine. Not like chichiue, Uchiwa Itachi."

Fixing his clothes in order to appear more proper. Pulling the hair off his eyes, never leaving his eyes from the tombstone. Straightening himself in a more formal position.

"I might only be seven, and an academy student. I know that I am as skilled as a genin rookie, but genin status is only given to people over twelve, no exception. Even uncle Anthony had to wait until twelve to have his ninja status, even if he became a chunin immediately. He is the head of the anbu now, and he is only thirteen."

He lets out a sigh. The moon his high on the sky and the wind hasn't stopped blowing.

"I guess that I am a lot like chichi. A genie and all of that. I have his eyes. I know. I took his bingo book photo. I also got one of yours and one of mine. I place the three together so I could see who I look like more."

Touching the purple ribbon on his left arm. He clenches his jaw, without changing his face from an emotionless façade. The wind blows stronger as well as colder.

"But I have you hair and smile. And I may become as tall and bulky as you and uncle Jazz. Chichi is very lithe and thin. Maybe he isn't eating properly, being on the run, and having no one to cook him healthy food all the time. But then again, I asked uncle Tony and uncle James for info on uncle Sasuke, they got me a photo of him. He also looks underfeed and as lithe as chichiue. Must be a genes thing."

Once again he pulls the stray hairs off his eyes. Swatting it in annoyance. Before returning to the formal posture he was in.

"Many call me three-clans-Kenkai. Because I was raised by Kokkei as her son. Tsukiakari Kenkai could be my name. I don't have their bloodline, so I can't be a Tsukiakari. Because I am your son, should I be Jasutomiito Kenkai? I have your ability but I also have chichiue ones. Should I be Uchiwa Kenkai, because I have the sharigan?"

A small shadow of a smile lifts his face as he keeps on staring the moon bathed stone. The chilly wind whispering around the silent cemetery.

"Or as uncle Tsukiakari Anthony suggested to take all three. Tsukiakari Uchiwa Jasutomiito Kenkai. That's a long name. A really long name. Imagine if I was in a battle and the enemy ninja recognizes me and shout. It's you Tsukiakari Uchiwa Jasutomiito Kenkai the famous three-clans-Kenkai. Either I would get to him before he finished saying that or everyone else would be rolling on the ground laughing of the name."

A small dry laugh leaves him. He closes his red eyes, while dropping his head to his chest. The unruly hair fall over the closed eyes, swaying on the air currents. Twisting his bare feet to try warming them. As night time sounds fill the emptiness of the graveyard, as well as the far off splashing of the sea waves.

"Yet I am just me. I am a seven year old orphan of mother and clan. An academy student that is cutting out on his curfew, and who is going to get grounded for that. I am taller than my age peers, more dangerous than them too. Expect for the twins, Baolin and Baolau, we are on the same level of dangerness. I am not Kokkei Teichou, nor hahaue. And without a doubt I am not chichiue. I am just Kenkai."

Looking up, his eyes still closed, as if basking in the moonlight. A playful grin fills his face. Innocence radiates from him in peaceful waves. Letting the wind play with his short hair, feeling the peacefulness of the night and the stillness of the place. He opens his eyes and looks over the tombstone glowing in moonlight.

"I have no clan. But I will build my own. I will grow strong and join the anbu. I'll be on the Kisei sanin team like you were. I'll make you proud of me. When I join the anbu, I'll wear the other shirushi on its rightful place on my right hand. I won't trade your shirushi for the new ones I will be given when joining the anbu. I'll wear then always, hahaue. And if one day I meet chichiue, I will ask him why."

Doing a quick succession of hand seals for the simple henge no justu, the boy red eyes return to the initial black colour. The sharigan eyes he had been cursed with since birth and since birth activated, never being able to deactivate them. Perhaps due to his parents both having bloodlines so different from each other. Or that the birth that turned fatal for his biological mother, had been so stressful for his baby self that his genes were force to evolve to a new level of sharigan.

Luckily his mother side abilities seamed to develop at the normal speed, meaning that he still had a few years to fully have them, and all time of the world to practice his control over them. To his uncles chagrin, as they would be his guinea pigs.

"I have to go now hahaue. I'll visit you again soon. But it's night already and it's a bit cold, and I forgot to put my shoes on. I'll bring more of your favourite flowers. Good night hahaue!"

Giving a quick bow to the tombstone, he left running on his bare feet towards the gates of the cemetery. Rushing in the dark between the graves, his feet sounding painfully loud in the empty graveyard. He never look back, if he had he would have seen a woman figure glowing in moonlight standing on the tombstone.

She was featureless but her smile shined with such love and pride that she could only be one person. The boy's mother, Jasutomiito Jasmine. Former anbu, sister, friend, and mother. In a blink of eye the vision was gone, and the graveyard empty.

And as the boy had said, he was grounded.

**Possible end**

LLC: For better understanding of the story please read the information below. This only a small part of a universe that I created (a new village in the Naruto world), which happen side-by-side with the normal Naruto story. There is much more to it but I don't know if I should develop it more than some stand alones or write an epic as I have a problem with continuing stories. Feel free to give me your opinion. All types of comments are well appreciated.

Words translation:

_Kenkai_- (1) opinion; point of view; (2) obstinate; stubborn; headstrong

_Jasutomiito_ - (1) hit the ball squarely (trans: just meet) (baseball); (2) (metaphorically) being somebody's type

_Hahaue_ - mother (polite)

_Okaasan_ - mother (honorific)

_Youbo_ - adoptive mother

_Kokkei_ - (1) funny, humorous, comical, laughable (2) severe punishment

_Teichou _- Captain

_Otousan_ - father (honorific)

_Aniki _- one's senior, elder brother

_Chichiue_ - father (polite)

_Chichi_ - father (humble)

_Tsukiakari_ - moonlight

_Baolin_ and _Baolau_ - no meaning that I know of, I just like the sound.

_Kisei_ - death

_Shirushi__ -_ (1) mark; (2) symbol; (3) evidence

Flower meanings:

_Jasmine_ – love, delicate beauty, grace

_Red chrysanthemums_ - "I love you"

Background information:

The story happens in an island far off fire country, closer to the new world lands than the old countries. That is why characters names are a mix of Japanese/old countries language and the English/new world/western countries language.

The _shirushi_, has the equal symbolism in this village as the forehead protectors in the others hidden villages (the use of forehead protectors is recent and deliberate). The colour both tells others your level as well as your position. There are four types of ninja in this village, and each as different colour for their ranks. Medical-nin, soldier-nin, anbu (also call hunter-nin), elite-nin. There is still the rank of genin, chunin, jounin, sanin, and kage. White _shirushi_ is for academy students only, black for sanin and kage. All anbu use purple _shirushi_, their rank is marked on their mask.

The _shirushi_ have small metal tags on them with the village symbol, but the two _shirushi_ have a different symbol for the one to be used on the right arm and for the left. The act of giving the left _shirushi_ is like a love confession, as it is usually given to ones spouses, or to someone one loves deeply. The same applies when a person takes the left _shirushi_ for a departed beloved one and uses it in their left wrist. The right one can also be given as a sign of affection, but usually represents friendship and partnership. Rarely is the right offered _shirushi_ put on the right wrist, or even worn. To ninjas or people outside the village with a _shirushi_, it gives them the status of ally and free access to the village once the giver of the _shirushi_ confirms it (just in case it was not stolen).

Brief Characters profile:

**Kenkai** – Age seven, born on the Uchiwa massacre day. Son of Uchiwa Itachi and Jasutomiito Jasmine. Adopted son of Tsukiakari Kokkei. Nephew of Jasutomiito Andre and James, Tsukiakari Martyr and Anthony, Uchiwa Sasuke. Friend/boss of the twins Baolin, Baolao. Ninja academy student. White shirushi.

**Tsukiakari Kokkei** – Age unknown, appears no older than eighteen. Adoptive mother of Kenkai. Younger sister to Tsukiakari Martyr and older sister to Tsukiakari Anthony. Old friend of Jasutomiito Andre. Former anbu head and Jasutomiito Jasmine teichou. Currently a retired ninja. No shirushi.

**Tsukiakari Martyr** – Age unknown, looks to be around thirty. Older brother of Tsukiakari Kokkei and Anthony, also adoptive uncle of Kenkai. Old friend of Jasutomiito Andre. Former anbu, now an elite jounin ninja that works on the administration. Navy blue shirushi.

**Jasutomiito Andre** – Age twenty five. Older brother of Jasutomiito Jasmine and James. Mother side uncle of Kenkai. Goes by the name of Big Jazz, or just Jazz. Old friend of Tsukiakari Martyr and Kokkei. Unofficial sanin level ninja. Black shirushi.

**Jasutomiito Jasmine** – Died at age fourteen. Mother of Kenkai. Older sister to Jasutomiito James and younger to Jasutomiito Andre. Uchiwa Itachi lover. Subordinate to Tsukiakari Kokkei on the Kisei sanin team. Was a chunin anbu ninja. Had purple shirushi.

**Jasutomiito James** – Age fourteen. Younger brother of Jasutomiito Andre and Jasmine. Uncle of Kenkai. Pupil of his brother Andre. Goes by the nickname of Little Jazz (to the older generations), Jazz, and Samurai. Best friend of Tsukiakari Anthony. Anbu jounin ninja, teamed with Anthony. Purple shirushi.

**Uchiwa Itachi** – Do I really have to type his profile? Had one night stand with Jasutomiito Jasmine, around nine months before killing off his clan. Both were young and hormone driven. Father of Kenkai. Does not know of Kenkai, or that he is a father.

**Tsukiakari Anthony** – Age unknown, said to be thirteen. Younger brother of Tsukiakari Martyr and Kokkei. Adopted uncle of Kenkai. Pupil of his sister Kokkei. Answers to Tony and Ice prince. Best friend of Jasutomiito James. Head of the anbu, anbu jounin level. Purple shirushi.

**Uchiwa Sasuke** – I believe you know him. Age thirteen on this story. Brother of Uchiwa Itachi, uncle of Kenkai. Also does not know that Kenkai exist.

**Baolin** and** Baolau** – Age seven. Friends/subordinates of Kenkai. Are identical twins and ninja prodigies. Baolin is the nice twin, while Baolau is the trouble twin. They act as leverage to each other; Baolin stops Baolau when he going to do something really bad, while Baolau pulls/pushes Baolin along with his schemes. Ninja academy students. White shirushi.


End file.
